The number of channels of streaming video content has greatly multiplied in recent years. Viewers now have the option to view hundreds of different channels, in addition to on-demand streaming of recorded content. In such a setting, it can be very difficult for viewers to find interesting content to watch. Also, in trying to find something to watch, viewers may miss important action in a live video stream.